


So I Heard You Like Porn

by Ratt9



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humiliation, Humor, One Shot, Porn Magazines, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L leaves a surprise for Light on his bedside table. To put it simply, Light is not pleased. Oneshot/drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Heard You Like Porn

Light Yagami just wanted to go to sleep. He was exhausted; he had been in solitary confinement for near around two months, been shot at by his own father (albeit blanks, the trauma still remained), and was, just a few hours ago, handcuffed to some insane detective for an indefinite length of time.

It was not Light's idea of a good time, to say the least.

Despite this, the teen couldn't help but feel just a tad satisfied when L agreed to let him retire to their bedroom for the night, despite it only being 8:47 pm. With the detective trailing slowly behind him, computer tucked under his arm, Light triumphantly waltzed into the room.

There was a bedside table on both sides of the king-sized mattress. The left side of the bed seemed to have been pre-established as L's side, judging from the laptop charger plugged in to the wall. A few documents rested atop his desk.

Light looked at the bedside table to the right of the mattress—his own, he assumed. There appeared to be a number of magazines resting atop the dark wood. With some curiosity, Light inched closer to inspect the objects.

His whole body completely froze as he stared, mortification and rage filling his very being.

Light knew that L had planted video surveillance cameras in his room for a short amount of time prior to officially meeting each other. That's alright, Light supposes. It had, after all, been necessary in proving his complete innocence.

But L had taken it too far.

Sitting on Light's bedside table was a large pile of porn magazines.

" _Ryuzaki_ ," the boy hissed, " _what is the meaning of this?_ "

"Oh, that," the man answered immediately. "I assumed that Light-kun might wish to catch up on his pornography. He seemed to enjoy reading it very much just a while ago. Although I, personally, would be unaffected by such a thing, I assumed that after having his hands tied behind his back for so long, Light-kun might be appreciative of such pleasures."

By then, Light's face was bright red. Coughing quietly to hide his humiliation, Light forcibly shoved the porn off of the table and said bitterly, "I am not appreciative of you giving me porn, Ryuzaki. I do not care for it."

"Fourteen percent, Light-kun," L stated blankly. "Only Kira would read porn despite not caring for it. By not reading porn, Light-kun is only incriminating himself."


End file.
